The adoption of electric vehicles, plug-in hybrid electric vehicles, and the like, continues at a rapid pace. As the deployment of electric vehicles increases, the charging infrastructure must be adapted to meet demand. Houses and buildings typically have a predetermined maximum amount of power load installed and available for use. A variety of devices draw power from the predetermined load such as lights, appliances, heating systems, air-conditioners, and the like. As electric vehicles become more widely adopted, the load that is placed on the electrical infrastructure of the home or building increases. If not properly monitored and distributed, the maximum load can be exceeded, which can cause circuits to trip, devices to malfunction, and can even result in dangerous conditions or accidents.
Accordingly, a need remains for improved methods and systems for monitoring home or building power usage and intelligently distributing energy. Embodiments of the invention address these and other limitations in the prior art.
The foregoing and other features of the invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.